Sake
by Natsuo Yamamoto Kun
Summary: Nunca confíes es una borracha, si le dices el mayor secreto de tu vida seguro lo confesara después de tomar sake.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece solo los utilice para esta historia sin fines de lucro, todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños.**

La noche era fría y el ambiente era terrible, solitario y pesado como si pronto se fuera a realizar un asesinato…

¡Esperen! Esa no es la historia, aunque si había personas que se sentían terribles y el ambiente entre ellos era muy pesado y es como que con la mirada nuestros protagonistas se quisieran matar.

La noche anterior Meiko había arrastrado a Lily a uno de los bares que la castaña frecuentaba y la chica de Internet co. Termino llevando consigo al samurái por protección, no es como que en Japón la seguridad fuera pésima… pero a veces el alcohol termina de enloquecer a Meiko y una sola persona no es capaz de detener a tal bestia. El punto es que después de que Meiko se pasó de copas dijo algo que era clasificado como secreto y que definitivamente era un secreto que no debía ser escuchado por cierto peli morado.

…

Algunos de los adultos que forman parte del grupo musical más conocido en todo Japón, se encontraban frente a la barra de un bar no tan conocido pero si muy frecuentado por la integrante más antigua del grupo japonés. La castaña no paraba de beber su preciado sake cual empezaba a hacerle efecto, pero ella era feliz de esa manera así que para que impedírselo, no es como que lo hiciera a diario. Sus acompañantes tenían su propio vaso con tal bebida, la diferencia es que uno iba por la mitad y el otro vaso no se había movido de su lugar desde que fue servido por el feliz cantinero del local.

–Ay Lily, ella es hermosísima – hablaba el único chico presente quien tomaba su vaso y le daba un sorbo. Para luego ponerlo de nuevo en su sitio y continuar hablando- ¡Me he decidido! Mañana invitare a una cita a la linda Gumi.

Lily miro de reojo a su amigo, realmente él, la ponía en una situación difícil… Ella quería que él fuera feliz con la chica que amara pero era inevitable sentirse celosa, enojada o tiste porque, bueno… ella estaba enamorada de la peliverde desde mucho antes que su amigo. De hecho al samurái antes le gustaba cierta pelirosa de ojos azules, pero esta lo rechazo diciendo que con lo único que estaba dispuesta a entablar un romance era con su amado atún. Y esto termino con un Gakupo triste que fue animado por Gumi. La chica no soporta ver a sus amigos mal. Después de salir de la depresión que le dio el rechazo de la pelirosa, decidió buscar un nuevo amor y la elegida fue la amante de las zanahorias.

–Te deseo mucha suerte Gaku, ojala Gumi-chan corresponda tus sentimientos –forzó su mejor sonrisa y luego soltó un suspiro resignada. Tal vez era lo mejor, después de todo ella no tenía oportunidad con su amiga… pues ambas eran mujeres.

–¡Gracias! Lily eres la mejor – Sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a la rubia por los hombros – Jaja cuando tu estés enamorada yo te apoyare al cien por ciento –

–Gakupo Hip N-no digas tonterías jeje hip – comenzó a hablar la castaña que ya era víctima de los efectos del alcohol – Cuando sepas quien le gusta a la rubia oxigenada tu no la apoyaras ni un poquito~ Hip –

–¿Eh? – el aludido dejo de abrazar a su rubia amiga y fijo toda su atención en Meiko – ¿Quién le gusta a Lily? – Volteo a ver a Lily esperando una respuesta – ¿Te gusta alguien? – ella solo se encogió en su lugar y estrello su cabeza contra la barra cosa que le causo mucho dolor pero lo ignoro completamente y comenzó a estrellar su cabeza muchas veces contra la dura madera del mueble. Estaba desesperada y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

¡Se supone que ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba!

Pero primero debía matar a las únicas personas que lo sabían, Meiko y Luka… De hecho ella creía que Luka iba a ser quien la echaría de cabeza como una venganza por estrellar su auto contra el buzón. P-pero… pero ¡No fue su culpa! Fue culpa de las mugres abejas con su deliciosa miel quienes decidieron poner un panal cerca de su casa, en un lugar donde todos podrían verlo y digamos que si amas la miel es muy difícil no distraerse con eso.

Pero bueno no es momento de divagar, debía concentrarse en el problema morado que tenía enfrente; Gakupo.

De alguna manera debía salir de esto…

–Jajaj Hip P-pues a Lily jajajaja Hip le gusta hip alguien – termino de decir Meiko mientras sonreía y miraba la botella de sake que sostenía con su mano derecha – Hum…. Esto es delicioso~ Hip – cambio de tema.

–Sí, si, se que le gusta alguien o eso creo… ¿pero quién es? –insistió el samurái

–Es una... Hip persona.

–.. Y-y ¿Como se llama la persona? – continuo no muy seguro.

–Como le puso su mama jajajajaja –después de eso Meiko callo dormida en cuestión de segundos. Y ninguno de sus queridos amigos se molesto en levantarla del suelo.

La rubia, quien ceso de su intento de suicidio miro inexpresiva a Meiko. Mientras el pelimorado miraba la escena confundido. ¿A Lily le gustaba alguien? O ¿simplemente Meiko bromeaba? ¿Por qué le tendría que molestar que a Lily le gustase… quien sea que le gusta a la rubia? De tanto darle vuelta al asunto, surgió una idea. Abrió la boca de la impresión y se giro mirando directo a Lily quien veía el vaso lleno de sake que ahora estaba enfrente de ella, como decidiendo si sucumbir al alcohol o no hacerlo.

–¡Lily! N-no me digas que a ti… – El chico alzo un poco la voz, realmente estaba impresionado por su reciente descubrimiento. La aludida solo se digno a ver a Gakupo con miedo ¡¿Se dio cuenta de que ella ama a Gumi?! – ¡Te gusta Luka! –apunto a la rubia acusadoramente.

–¿Eh? – Eso la desconcertó totalmente. Es como si su cerebro haya hecho ¡BOMB! Después de escuchar tremenda estupidez.

–Sí, te gusta Luka – dijo seguro de sí mismo – Por eso pasas tanto tiempo con ella y te gusta molestarla, pues lo suyo es amor apache.

–...No, definitivamente te haces una idea equivocada.

–No es necesario que lo niegues – sonrió de manera despreocupada – no soy homofóbico.

–Y-yo no soy lesbiana –

Cabe aclarar que Masuda Lily no es lesbiana… Tal vez un poco. ¡Pero bueno! No lo es y punto, es solo que ella se enamoro de Gumi. Pero no le gustan las chicas, solo le gusta la peliverde. Fuera de eso cualquier sentimiento romántico con respecto a otro espécimen femenino no es posible; no para ella.

–Lo has dudado – Seguía con su boba sonrisa.

–No lo soy y punto – Contesto seria.

–Lily… – Ignoro completamente lo que dijo la rubia y continúo con su idea – como amigo tuyo quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo… puede que Luka sea algo difícil y a veces parece que es asexual pero ella te quiere.

–¡Obviamente me quiere! No por nada somos mejores amigas.

–¡Por ahora! Sé que ella corresponderá a tus sentimientos adecuadamente.

Gakupo podía ser un tonto. Juntarse con el cabeza de helado definitivamente le estaba afectando. Pero eso la había salvado de que el pelimorado descubriera que realmente le gusta la misma persona que a él. Luego se lo agradecería al peliazul… o tal vez a Meiko porque seguro Kaito están bruto por todos los golpes que le da su novia.

–Gakupo, ni en un millón de años me gustaría Luka – Comenzó a hablar lo más calmada que pudo – Ella es un ser cruel y despreciable.

–Oww, que lindo saber que mi mejor amiga piensa eso de mi – Se escucho la voz sarcástica de Luka detrás de Lily, y a esta casi le da un infarto. Mientras que Gakupo solo se quedo inmóvil mirando a "Luka"

–Y-yo… esto… veras Luka – La rubia temblaba mientras se ponía de pie o más bien se lanzaba al suelo de rodillas y con los ojos cerrados. Comenzó a hacer un sinfín de reverencias diciendo la mágica palabra "Perdón". Abrió los ojos cuando considero que era suficiente, alzo la vista y miro a Mieko, despierta y con una nueva botella de sake – …

–Jajajajja Creíste que era Luka jajaja –reía ruidosamente, mientras que con su mano libre apuntaba a Lily quien estaba en blanco – jaja Hubieras visto tu cara Jajajaa ¡Hasta te tome una foto! –continuaba mientras dejaba de apuntar a la oji azul y sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para mostrarle la foto.

–Jeje M-meiko – intervino el único hombre presente– eso fue muy gracioso.. pero… ¡Mira! ¡Ese hombre se llevo tu sake! – Mintió mientras señalaba a un señor que salía del local.

–¿Uh? ¡MI SAKE! ¡Vuelve aquí hijo de tu mama! – Y salió corriendo detrás del hombre, sin percatarse que ella llevaba su preciado alcohol en su mano derecha.

–Uff.. de la que nos libramos– murmuro para sí mismo y luego volteo a ver a su amiga quien ya se había reincorporado en su asiento y volvía estrellar su cabeza contra la barra, seguramente preguntándose qué rayos hace con su vida. – Meiko es buena imitando voces ¿no crees?

Por tal comentario se gano una mirada asesina, seguida por un grito ahogado. Y viendo la actitud de fastidio de la rubia, decidió mejor dejar el tema de Luka de lado. Aunque ya le entraba en la cabeza que a Lily no le gustaba su pelirosa amiga y eso solo aumentaba su curiosidad, quería saber quien le gustaba. Pero lo mejor era cambiar el tema.

–Uhm… –miro a su alrededor buscando un tema de conversación y centro su atención en la bebida intacta de la cual Lily era dueña – ¿Ya no te gusta el alcohol?.

–Es que… – se sonrojo y miro al pelimorado para luego regalarle una sonrisa melancólica – a Gumi no le gustan las personas que toman.

Gakupo abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Lily. Se quedo callado, sabía que la rubia no le diría a Gumi que bebe ¿verdad? El no era alcohólico pero cuando estaba con adultos (y principalmente cuando estaba con Meiko) tomaba más de un vaso pero nunca se excedía; es una persona responsable y se lo dejaría en claro a la peliverde cuando finalmente fueran novios. El la cuidaría siempre… si es que aun tenía oportunidad. La verdad si él hubiese sabido que a la chica de ojos esmeralda no le gusta que las personas ingieran cualquier bebida para mayores de edad él lo dejaba para siempre ¡Ni si quiera le gustaba el sabor! Solo lo hacía por moda o diversión y ciertamente su amor por Gumi era más grande e importante que cualquier moda o diversión. Y tal vez aun le falten muchas cosas por aprender de la peliverde, pero él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida a amar a esa chiquilla y saberlo todo de ella… porque él se enamoro. Esta era su segunda vez y no iba a fallar por nada en el mundo.

 _¿Conocen la tristeza de un amor no correspondido? Gakupo Kamui llevaba 4 años, enamorado de Megurine Luka. La había conocido por casualidad en un club de cómo cuidar tu cabello, o ¿acaso creen que tener un cabello tan largo y hermoso es por obra de magia? ¡NO! Tienes que cuidarlo con mucho esmero._

 _No puede decir que se enamoro de ella a primera vista, de hecho en un principio la pelirosa le pareció alguien a temer. Pero después de unos meses de evitarla; Luka lo encaro. Le exigió saber porque siempre la ignoraba y le dijo que ella no era mala. El chico se sintió algo mal por juzgar a la pelirosa por su cara de pocos amigos y después de ello se esforzó al cien por ciento en conseguir su amistad. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella, más le parecía una persona interesante. Descubrió que su pasión era cantar y lo hacía indiscutiblemente bien._

 _Después de un año y medio de convivencia con la pelirosa, comenzó a verla como algo más que una amiga o una persona a admirar. Quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella como su novio o si es posible como esposo… Pero cuando estaba decidido a confesarse, Luka no fue al club… ni a la semana siguiente, ni en dos meses._

 _El chico estaba triste ¿ya no la vería nunca más? …Solo vasto que alzara la vista para verla, en un anuncio gigante que decía algo como "Megurie Luka ¡La diva del momento!"_

 _Bueno después de eso, digamos que el samurái dejo su carrera de modelo, ¿Qué? ¿Crees que los tratamientos de cabello son gratis? ¡Pues te equivocas! tener el cabello tan largo y hermoso, es tan difícil como costoso._

 _Comenzó a ir a clases de canto, y finalmente consiguió llamar la atención de la disquera "Crypton media future". Pero lamentablemente para el joven enamorado, no lo contrataron. Pero le dieron una recomendación a la competencia "Internet co." Quienes rescataron al talento rechazado; Gakupo._

 _En su primer día de trabajo, sus jefes lo abordaron y le presentaron a sus compañeros… bueno compañera. Una chica de cabellos verdes y vivaces ojos esmeraldas, que por cierto llego tarde al encuentro con su nuevo compañero. La chica le pareció de lo más linda, además de que su actitud era encantadora; desde ese momento el pelimorado decidió proteger a Gumi y la considero hermana suya._

 _Pese a que Gakupo no fue contratado por Crypton, se reencontró con Luka; La chica de cabellera rosa lo recibió feliz y continuaron como mejores amigos. Además de que se hizo amigo de todos los compañeros de Luka. En eso ya llevaban casi tres años desde que se conocerse Luka y Gakupo. Grabaron juntos algunas canciones y las que eran de amor, eran en las que más se esforzaba el samurái. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, todos sus amigos se habían percatado de los sentimientos del pelimorado._

 _Ahí comenzó su infierno. Sus amigos le daban todos los consejos posibles para llamar la atención de la pelirosa._

– _Cómprale helado ¡Todos aman el Helado!- Decía su mejor amigo. Kaito._

– _Llévala a un antro, invítale unas cuantas copas y ¡Zaz! Cuando este bajo los efectos del glorioso alcohol ya es toda tuya –No hace falta decir que Meiko estaba borracha, o ¿sí?_

– _El amor es una mierda –le dijo Lily, quien apenas llevaba dos meses con ellos._

– _Luka ama el atún, regálale un ramo de atún~ -Eh… todos sabemos que lo que se regala es un ramo de rosas ¿verdad?, bueno alguien se lo tendrá que explicar a Miku._

– _Has cosplay de Miku y te amara- Dijo la gemela._

 _Y su hermano contesto –Cállate Rin-._

– _Solo debes ser honesto con tus sentimientos Gaku-nii – Y ese fue el único consejo coherente. Gracias Gumi por demostrarnos que aun hay gente decente en este lugar._

 _Las cosas no se pusieron mal porque sus amigos no supieran dar consejos, si no porque cada vez que hacia un movimiento Luka, se alejaba de_ _él. Ya no eran tan unidos y eso agobiaba al samurái. La chica de sus sueños ni caso le hacía. Lo ignoraba, y hasta se negaba a trabajar con él. De intentos fallidos se fue volando el tiempo, ya llevaba más de 6 meses intentando enamorar a la chica, ya ni amigos parecían. Pero como buen hombre no se rindió y decidió que lo mejor era ser directo. Hizo todo un cliché de película romántica, fue a su casa le dio un ramo de flores a lo que ella contesto "Preferiría que fuera atún" ¡Ahh! Miku tenía razón… continuemos, la invito a cenar y fue por ella a las 8:00 en un auto lujoso de quien sabe donde saco; seguro se lo saco prestado a su padre. Pasaron una "mágica" velada en el restaurant más caro de la ciudad; se me hace que alguien tendrá que usar shampoo mas barato. Le hizo muchos cumplidos, le dio chocolate, fueron a pasear a un parque cercano, se sentaron en una banca, al centro de todo, miraron las resplandecientes estrellas y la hermosa luna, y bla bla bla. Después de terminar sus cursilerías baratas procedió a tomar las manos de Luka entre las suyas, la miro a los ojos y estaba listo para confesarse._

– _Luka, hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo- Hablaba como podía._

– _Alto Gakupo, se dé qué va esto- suspira con pesadez y mira directamente a los ojos a su amigo- ¿Has escuchado mi nuevo éxito?_

– _Eh…ah… em si- Luka le había cortado el rollo, pero bueno aun no lo rechazaba así que aun podía declararse._

– _¿Cómo se llama?_

– _Just be friends…. – Directo a la friend zone._

– _Exacto –se puso de pie y sonrió sin gracia- Veras, yo quería evitar esto pero todos lo volvieron tan complicado… lo que quiero decir es que no quiero ningún romance, yo solo vivo para mi amado atún._

 _Y así es como la vida te demuestra que te "ama", deja te esfuerces por obtener tu felicidad pero cuando te crees capaz de lograrlo te "golpea" hasta dejarte en el suelo son un tremendo dolor y unas inmensas ganas de llorar, derrumba tu mundo y se ríe mientras tú embozas la sonrisa mas falsa de todo y dices "Lo entiendo". Gakupo quien intento obtener un amor imposible, quien renuncio a la carrera de su vida solo por amor, fue enviado a la zona del dolor, mejor conocida como "friend zone". Tendría que aceptar que la pelirosa no corresponde sus sentimientos y cuidarla como lo que era, fue y siempre será; su amiga._

 _Aun con esa realidad grabada en su mente fue difícil para el chico olvidar sus sentimientos, se deprimió bastante ¡Ya ni las berenjenas le sabían bien! lloro solo y lloro en compañía de sus ahora mejores amigas; Gumi y Lily. Hasta le paso por la mente dejar el canto, no era su vocación y le hacía recordar todo lo que hizo y el dolor que recibió al fracasar. Pero la mayor estrella de internet co. No lo dejo abandonar y le hizo ver que el realmente gustaba de la música. Con el tiempo fue mejorando y sus sentimientos por Megurine murieron como una flor marchita._

 _Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba pensando en su querida "hermana" y no lo hacía de una manera fraternal. Sentía que podía hacer lo que sea estando a su lado y que su sonrisa era el mayor tesoro que había en el planeta tierra. Si… se enamoro de nuevo, se lo dijo a Lily quien le dijo " Ah.. Qué bien" tal vez sonó algo desinteresada o estresada, pero el supuso que estaba así porque choco el carro de la pelirosa contra un buzón. Bueno eso no lo desanimo y siguió con su idea de invitar a la peliverde a salir._

–Ya veo… –por fin salió de su trance –pero ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?! ¡Ahhh! –soltó un grito lleno de angustia, a lo cual Lily solo se encogió de hombros y dijo "no me preguntaste" cosa que solo empeoro el humor de Gakupo, pero como buen caballero no volvió a gritarle a su amiga. Suspiro con pesadez e intento calmarse lo más que pudo y comenzó a hablar de nuevo– Lily, tu más que nadie sabes lo que yo siento por Gumi… no entiendo porque no me dijiste de eso, si Gumi se entera tal vez no tenga oportunidad con ella.

La rubia solo lo miro con fastidio, está bien que él tenga más oportunidad con Gumi que ella, pero no por eso se la iba a dejar tan fácil ¡si tanto quiere a la chica que la conozca por su cuenta! Gumi y Gakupo pueden ser muy buenos amigos pero el cerebro de berenjena nunca le puso tanta atención como a Luka, si Gumi le contaba algo él lo olvidaba cinco minutos después, y aun así se dice muy enamorado es solo un tonto que durante 2 años no se preocupo por su compañera; ahora que le gusta, que se haga responsable de sus actos y le ponga la atención debida a Gumi.

–Lo siento Gakupo… pero no es mi deber decirte todo lo que se de Gumi– Bien, ella solo tenía planeado disculparse pero no lo soporto y termino diciendo lo que realmente piensa.

–¿Eh? …– Eso desconcertó al samurái. Según el tenia todo el apoyo de Lily, si se equivocaba en algo esperaba que la rubia lo corrigiera y si no sabía cómo actuar que ella lo aconsejara. Bueno solo en el asunto de Gumi, pues era bien sabido por todos los integrantes de vocaloid que Gumi confiaba totalmente en Lily. Tal vez Gakupo podría estar en el lugar de Lily, pero cuando Lily ingreso a vocaloid, ella y la peliverde se hicieron casi inseparables. El estaba enamorado de Luka por esos tiempos así que tenía un poco ignoradas a las chicas. –Creo que tienes razón, perdón por mi manera de reaccionar jeje–

–¡Wuuju! Veo que esto será una competencia justa jajaja– la castaña volvió y abrazo a sus dos amigos mientras se tambaleaba un poco– ¡Así me gusta! Que sea un juego limpio– sonrió totalmente ebria – Now ¡Fight!

–Jajaja no digas tonterías Meiko, no tengo motivos para pelear con Lily.

–No seas tonto cabeza de berenjena– dejo de abrazar a sus acompañantes, dio un gran sorbo a la botella de sake que aún conservaba y señalo a la chica de internet co. – ¡Esa rubia oxigenada es tu rival de amores!

–… jajaja buena broma–

–Si Meiko es una muy buena BROMA– Dijo la rubia haciendo énfasis en "broma" mientras fulminaba a su amiga con la mirada, pero a esta ni le peso.

–Jajaja no te hagas la desentendida rubia de pacotilla ¡Gumi te trae loca!

–Deja las tonterías Meiko, Lily no es lesbiana jaja– Gakupo aun intentaba salvarle el pellejo a su amiga, y no aceptar lo que ya para él era evidente. Pero bueno cuando a alguien no le agrada algo se esfuerza en negarlo.

–Si no me crees~ pregúntaselo directamente a Lily, ella es pésima mintiendo ¡Es mas yo misma se lo pregunto! – Lily trago saliva en seco, estaba perdida. La castaña se acerco peligrosamente a la rubia, puso su rostro a una distancia prudente de su amiga y la miro directamente a sus ojos azules. Mientras que el samurái miraba expectante – Lily… ¿te gusta el chocolate?

–… Si me gusta el chocolate (? – contesto totalmente confundida.

–Bien bien– sonrió de manera boba– solo estaba probándote jaja.

–Meiko déjate de bromas y se seria– dijo frustrado el vocaloid masculino– Esto es importante.

–Okaaaay Mama –suspiro resignada y volvió a posar su penetrante mirada en unos ojos azules llenos de temor– Masuda ¿Qué es lo que siente por la señorita Megpoid?

 _Lily Masuda, un chica de apariencia seria, de actitud rebelde, es una cabeza hueca. Y aun así sus padres la obligaron a estudiar leyes. Su familia era reconocida por estar llena de gente seria, nadie se dedicaba a cosas extravagantes como ser artista. Así que a la joven edad de 8 años, la pequeña Lily renuncio a su sueño de ser cantante; aunque no lo abandono del todo. En la escuela siempre estaba en el club de música, canto o coro._

 _Ella había aceptado lo que sus padres querían para su futuro y hacia lo posible para salir bien en la escuela. Nunca paso por su mente hacer su sueño realidad y mandar al carajo lo que querían sus padres, hasta que conoció a Gumi._

 _Era un día lunes, y Lily despertó a las 9 de la mañana, sus clases empezaban a las 7 así que iba dos horas tarde. Tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió corriendo hacia la universidad, mientras maldecía a quien fuera el gracioso que le apago la alarma. En su camino termino por chocar con alguien, haciendo que ella callera al suelo sobre su víctima. Al abrir sus ojos zafiro, se encontraron con dos hermosos color esmeralda que la veían con asombro. Ambas chicas se miraban fijamente como si se tratara de una competencia de "quien parpadeé pierde" y la primera en parpadear fue la rubia, se puso de pie rápidamente y le ofreció ayuda a la chica que aun seguía en el suelo._

– _¿Estás bien? Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba –intento sonreír, pero solo logro hacer una extraña mueca que dejo aun mas desconcertada a la otra joven– Tengo prisa debo ir a la universidad, así que dime si te he roto algo para pagarte y poder irme._

 _Gumi por su parte solo atino a enojarse por el poco tacto de la chica ¡Casi la mata y cree que solucionara todo con un par de yenes!... además según tenía entendido hoy no había clases en ninguna escuela o universidad –¿Estás loca? ¡Casi me matas!... además ¿Cómo que vas a la universidad?_

– _¡Ya te pedí perdón! y una persona no se puede morir por algo como eso– Lanzo una mirada de lo más fría a la chica– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Voy a la universidad porque ahí estudio o ¿acaso me crees una vaga?... a menos que –sonríe con arrogancia– Ya sabía que aparento ser muy joven, pero no voy a secundaria, señorita~_

– _¿Eh? Y-yo no me refería a eso–_

– _Como sea, además –inspecciona a la peliverde con la mirada– ¿no deberías estar en el escuela? Niña._

– _¿Qué? Claro que no ¿acaso no me conoces? –pregunto totalmente confundida, esa rubia con cada palabra que le decía solo lograba hacerla sentir fuera de lugar._

– _No, cuando sales a la calle no esperas conocer a todos ¿verdad?–Soltó de lo mas sarcástica, estar perdiendo el tiempo con una persona que no conoces mientras vas tarde a la escuela, no es algo muy agradable_.

– _Oh…–La peliverde no sabía si sentirse ofendida o feliz, para ese tiempo ella era muy famosa ¿Qué idiota no la reconocería en la calle? La respuesta es; Lily Masuda. Bueno por otra parte le alegraba que no hubiera gritos de fangirl o intentos de secuestro a su persona. Una amplia sonrisa se pinto en su rostro, dejando a la rubia embobada y confundida, miro fijamente a la rubia y hablo con gracia –Jaja tienes razón, ¿pero sabes? Hoy es día feriado._

–… _¡AHHHH! PERO QUE M*ERDA! ¡ODIO MI VIDA! ¿KAMI-SAMA POR QUE ERES TAN CRUEL CONMIGO? –Exploto._

– _Jajaja Calma Rubia, aun puedes disfrutar de tu día libre– A Gumi le causaba mucha gracia la reacción de la desconocida, pero tampoco quería que la policía la arrestara por perturbar la paz o cualquier otra tontería._

– _¡Ahg!… tal vez tienes razón–suspiro con pesadez– mejor vuelvo a casa._

 _Dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, hasta que sitio como alguien la tomaba de la muñeca, frunció ligeramente el entre ceño y se giro a ver a su captora. –¿Qué quieres?_

– _Hoy no he desayunado y tu casi me matas– puso una sonrisa digna del gato de Alice in wonderland– Así que no te demandare si me invitas a comer._

 _La rubia solo soltó un bufido de molestia y acepto su destino– Lo que digas, my lady._

 _Las dos chicas fueron a un café algo caro, pero no era algo que Masuda Lily no pudiera pagar. Se sentaron en la mesa mas escondida del lugar por petición de la peliverde, a Lily le dio igual así que acepto sin más. Encargaron el "saludable" desayuno, una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria y unos hot cakes con mucha pero MUCHA miel, además de dos capuchinos. Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades y cosas sin importancia, así como de cosas relevantes como sus nombres, edades y a lo que se dedicaban, aunque cabe decir que la más pequeña mintió un poco en eso ultimo. Todo marchaba con tranquilidad, hasta que llegaron al tema de la música._

– _Di me Masuda-chan ¿Te gusta la música? –_

 _La rubia se encogió en su lugar mientras sonreía sin gracia notoriamente incomoda– La verdad… yo siempre he querido ser alguien en el ámbito musical._

– _¿Qué? ¿Enserio? –Pregunto la peliverde, para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida y sonreír leve– Uhjuuu eso es algo raro, viniendo de alguien que estudia leyes._

– _Jaja lo sé, pero es lo mejor para mí._

 _Gumi fijo su vista a la taza con café que aun sostenía entre sus manos, mientras meditaba lo que iba a decir. Su nueva amiga era alguien de bella apariencia y su voz no estaba mal, tal vez si podría conseguirlo. Pero hubo algo que molesto a la peliverde, y eso fue que Lily aceptara sin más renunciar a su sueño por algo tan superficial como la estabilidad económica, bueno tal vez estar bien económicamente es importante… pero ¿de qué te sirve si no vas a ser feliz con ello? ¡Lo que más importa en esta vida es ser feliz! De hecho vivimos buscando ser felices y no tenemos derecho alguno a renunciar a nuestros sueños, porque sin ellos nuestra vida no tendría sentido. O eso es lo que creía la menor, de hecho su frase era "Si algo no te hace feliz, no vale la pena"._

 _Sonrió con ironía para sí misma y dejo la taza en la mesa, alzo la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de su acompañante, esta era como la tercera vez que se miraban directo a los ojos por más de 2 segundos. Las otra veces fue algo incomodo, pero esta vez no. Gumi miraba con determinación a Lily, y Lily intentaba descifrar la mirada de Gumi._

– _Si quieres hacer algo hazlo, el cumplir las expectativas de tus padres los hará felices a ellos, no a ti– Le regalo una última sonrisa y salió del lugar con prisa, hacia edifico de Internet co. Sabiendo que la regañarían por llegar tarde. Y dejo a una Lily confundida, cohibida y con muchas preguntas, ¿Qué derecho tiene una niña de decirle eso a ella? ¿Por qué puso esa cara tan linda? Y lo más importante de todo ¿Por qué esas palabras le llegaron?… pero estaba segura de algo, Gumi tenía razón._

 _Unos días después de aquel extraño encuentro, Lily descubrió que Megpoid Gumi era una de las cantantes más jóvenes y famosas en Japón. Inmediatamente se volvió su fan. Escuchaba música de ella, leía revistas donde aparecía ella, veía la televisión cuando sabia que ella aparecería, investigo de ella en internet y cada vez que descubría algo nuevo de la peliverde, sentía que la quería mas… afecto que rápidamente se convirtió en amor._

 _Con el tiempo dejo la escuela y se dedico de lleno a la música, sin importarle lo que sus padres pensaran. Le tomo tiempo pero consiguió trabajo en Internet co. Se encontró con Gumi que la acepto de manera inmediata y también conoció a un Samurái despistado, para ella fue evidente que el tipo estaba enamorado. En ese tiempo ella no era totalmente consciente de que lo que sentía por Gumi, iba más allá de la admiración y solo se limitaba a disfrutar su tiempo libre en compañía de su antigua amiga. Pero bueno, lo descubrió casi instantáneamente al comenzar con su nuevo empleo. Gumi y Len, tuvieron que trabajar juntos en una canción. El tema era algo romántico y tenían que estar cerca el uno del otro, a ellos por su puesto no les molestaba, después de todo son profesionales; pero Lily se moría de celos._

 _Ya que Lily no es tan tonta se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Gumi, cosa que no la hizo para nada feliz. El amor entre chicas no es bien visto aunque las personas ya han dicho "aceptarlo" y peor aún, Gumi es menor de edad. Se quería morir, ciertamente estar con la peliverde la hacía feliz, pero ya descubriendo sus sentimientos, le traía un gran dolor. Sabía que estaba mal e intentaba corregir ese error negando sus sentimientos y auto-convenciéndose de que el amor es una mierda. Pues después de todo para ella lo era, solo le traía la tristeza de saber que se enamoro de alguien con quien nunca podría estar._

–No tengo ni la más remota idea, solo sé que nunca podre olvidar la cara que puso cuando cambio mi vida– Esas palabras comprobaron que lo que decía Meiko era verdad.

–¡Eso está mal Lily! Ambas son chicas, es algo inaceptable– Contesto totalmente molesto el samurái

…

Bueno y así es como llegamos al presente, Gakupo mira con odio a Lily por gustar de Gumi y la rubia mira con odio al samurái por hipócrita.

–¿Eh? Pero has dicho que no eres homofóbico.

–¿Y? ¡Además ella es menor que tú!

–¡Hey! Calma berenjena con patas, tú también eres mayor que la zanahoria– interfirió la castaña –¿Qué no eras un caballero? Porque estas actuando como un patán.

El chico suspiro con fastidio, bien tal vez había reaccionado mal pero no quería que Lily se diera una oportunidad con la más pequeña de Internet co. De alguna manera se sentida amenazado ¡Una vez perdió contra un pescado! No soportaría perder contra esa rubia oxigenada. Miro a Lily y comenzó su discurso sobre la moral.

–Mira Masuda, yo no soy homofóbico pero ambos sabemos que los sentimientos que tienes solo dañaran a Gumi –se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió– Ella es menor de edad y aun no es totalmente responsable de sus actos, y si por algún milagro de la vida ella aceptara tus sentimientos tal vez solo sea una etapa, ya sabes cómo son los adolecentes… por favor Lily, permite que yo sea la persona que la haga feliz... por favor

Termino por hablar con dolor y rogar a su amiga, cosa que la dejo perpleja y la hizo pensar en lo dulce que es el amor… bah que gran mentira, el amor es amargo sobre todo el amor entre chicas porque es posible que nunca sea correspondido. Por lo menos renunciaría a lo que nunca comenzó y permitiría que Gakupo fuera feliz.

–Gakupo, yo no hare nada… no intentare ganarme el corazón de Gumi, así que por favor cuídala mucho, ella es una gran chica y yo realmente la amo así que si alguna vez la haces llorar te pateare el trasero… después de todo estaré bien si ella está bien– Lo ultimo lo dijo en susurro para sí misma, cosa que no llego a los oídos de sus amigos.

–¡Muchas gracias Lily! Eres una buena persona.

–Bueno chicos, ya son las 8 de la mañana mejor volvamos a casa– Dio por finalizada la plática Meiko, quien parecía ya haber vuelto a la normalidad.

–Váyanse ustedes, yo me quedare un rato más…–

Dicho esto sus amigos se fueron dejando sola a la rubia, la verdad no querían dejarla atrás pero lo mejor en estos casos era darle su espacio. Lily al ver que sus amigos se fueron, tomo el vaso con sake y se lo empino.

–El amor definitivamente es una mierda…–

 **Aclaraciones: Gakupo tiene 25 años, cuando ingreso a vocaloid tenía 23 y cuando conoció a Luka tenía 21. Luka tiene 22 igual que Lily y tiene Gumi 17.**

 **Ejem.. ;-; perdón si el** **Disclaimer quedo raro X'D es la primera vez que hago esto –a la cabeza hueca se le olvido ponerlo en su otro one~shot-.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
